User blog:YourPrivateNightmare/A look into the future
Okay, no messing around with stupid introductions. Let's get right to the point. We got teasers for, in fact two new champions and I want you to think about what it's going to look like. The Facts We got 2 champs incoming. The first one is the mysterious lady from the pool party login screen (If you haven't noticed, we see her feet and a tattooed arm, which doesn't fit any current champ and is already confirmed to be a somewhat teaser for a new champ). Secondly we got Ao Shin, which you might have heard of already if you follow Surrender@20.net. For all the non-Illuminati among us: Ao Shin is basically the giant dragon as seen in the animated comic. He's confirmed to be a champ, but not our NEXT champ. Mysterious 116th champion Now it's time to get serious. I will start of with all the information I gathered about her. * She's gonna be a female (duh). * She has tatoos on her left arm, which show some sort of waves, as well as some things that look like bullets...or pills maybe? * Ahri gave her a creepy/sexy stare in the image, which might not mean anything, but we shouldn't ignore details. Now about the few facts, some Riot guy named RiotRansom has released: * He released a list of music he was listening to while creating the champ. Though this might not give us much significant info I shall put the link to the S@20 here: http://www.surrenderat20.net/2013/09/red-post-collection-ransom-ama-lore.html * New champ is neither "good" nor "evil" but "chaotic neutral". * She has goals, even though it might seem like she hasn't. * Her sense of humour is unique. * There is only ONE champion who has the same hair color as her, but it ISN'T . Speculations Now the first thing that comes to mind is sister, which has been mentioned by one of the Howling Abyss salesmen, something like: "You look like your sister, oh, I'm not supposed to talk about that" hinting that the sister will be a champion in the league one day. This is currently the only information we have about her person (other than that she's probably gonna be a maniac..maybe a hot one, but still a maniac) Now about her role: It's likely that she's NOT gonna be an ADC, since we had 2 pretty different, yet good, Marksmen released lately (I don't have to mention them, do I?). I also don't think her to be a support, since we had 2 of those too and those were pretty sufficient. Just speculating, since she's gonna be "chaotic neutral", I expect her to be some anti-hero anarchy girl who goes around and blows up stuff. Something steampunk-like from Zaun. Flamethrowers, acid, Shockblasts, explosions, something like that. Either some sort of a melee AP bruiser (like ), or an AD Bruiser/duelist (I kinda expect something less beefy, but steamrollin-over-faces like ) Ao Shin Now to the second champ. Ao Shin is a giant sky dragon. I can't link you to the promo pics, but it looks like this: Flying Dragon, able to control storms, shoots lighting and stuff, and does clouds. Speculations I can only guess, but I think the reason behind Ao Shin is that this game still lacks a proper thunderstorm based mage. We got who shoots lightnings, but that's rather arcane energy, same as (who gets a rework which makes his lightnings look less...lightning-y...whatever), and finally , who is a lightning based mage...but not a thunderstorm one in my opinion. Lightning is her associated with agility and ninja-ness...at least I see it that way. To sum up, we don't have a mage who can conjure up thunderclouds, or make lightning strike down on the map, thus I think Ao Shin is gonna be your everyday AP caster... and probably an awesome one. Closing words You know what I want from you. Tell me what you think will happen with these two new guys and feel free to speculate whatever the heck you want. Maybe you even bother to listen through RiotRansom's music list and make up a psychological profile which will give us the exact abilities of champ 116 as well as the release date of Half-Life 3... Have tha funz BREAKING NEWS http://www.surrenderat20.net/2013/09/red-post-collection-more-from-ransoms.html A whole shitload of new info on "jinx", which may, or may not be her name. All speculations there, I'm too bored to write it all down Category:Blog posts